User talk:Liz Trekki Williams
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Liz Trekki Williams! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:Legate.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 14:29, October 23, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please review the image use policy, as images should not contain watermarks (such as the strekonline.com mark in your recent upload). Images also need appropriate sourcing (the episode/film they come from) and so forth. Thanks. -- sulfur 14:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) User content Please note that your userpage is the correct forum to state things like your favorite shows. Also note that personal images (such as collages) are not permitted. Again, review the image use policy.--31dot 14:48, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I have blocked you due to your repeated improper uploads. If you post here that you have read this advice, the block will be lifted.--31dot 14:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC)